Chessecake
by Mewa
Summary: Sasuke faces two of his darkest secrets in One place! SasuNaru My come back!one-shot


**Cheesecake.**

**It was a secret everyone has secrets. Some people cheat on there lover's no big deal. Some Murder people and cut them up and t throw the body in the lake so what. But this secret was dyer; it was a 2-piece thing **

**Uchiha sasuke... really likes...cheesecake.**

**I'm guessing you want to punch me in the eye cause I blew it out of proportion but just listen and you'll see how cheesecake plays in my plan**

_**Sasuke walked down the dirt path of the hidden leaf village, he walked fast and swift as he always did when he had on destination**_

_**Bakery.**_

_**And what will he get at the bakery?**_

_**Cheesecake**_

_**Plain cheesecake with a strawberry on top it was better then learning the best ninjutsu in the world, the taste made him smile for once in his vengeful life.**_

_**But here my friend's is the next attention to the secret.**_

_**Uchiha sasuke... Likes Uzamaki naruto**_

_**Yes indeed the crazy blond teammate drives sasuke wild inside. He doesn't just like him. He loves the little energetic blond that screams "DATTEBAYO" everyone ten second's and who wouldn't? Naruto was sweet kind a good friend and who knows a great lover. And are beloved Uchiha loves him isn't it cute? Down right adorable dammit!**_

_**(As a professional Yaoi fan gal I know these things) Now here is ware things get fun. Sasuke entered the bakery like usually it smelled of sweet bread's and freshly baked cake it was a pretty good smell especially if you were training in the woods all day and smell nothing but pine and sweat. Sasuke had a certain spot in the small bakery, a small table away from a window with a cool breeze and relaxing aura**_

_**He walked smoothly to the table trying to be unseen by the other people in the bakery after telling the baker what he wanted.**_

_**BUT**_

_**There was someone in his seat! His table! His spot! How dare this intruder take what was his!**_

_**And what makes it worse **_

_**The thief was eating cheesecake, plain cheesecake with a strawberry.**_

_**Sasuke came to a conclusion: Kill the stranger and get his seat back and as a bonus take the cheesecake. Yes a good plan in till he saw who was in his seat**_

_**Uzamaki naruto!**_

_**Now isn't this a fix? Two of sauce's favorite things right there. Smack dab in front of him now what to do??**_

_**"Sasuke!" naruto squealed snapping the Uchiha back into reality, a bright smile plastered on his face **_

_**"Hi dobe" Sasuke said in his usually Depressed-depressed Tone **_

_**"What you doing here? Do you like coming here too? "Naruto question tilting his head to the side slightly **_

_**'Dammit he's so cute' sasuke growled in his head 'why here? Why now? Why with cheesecake?'**_

_**"No, I just come here to sit and read" Sasuke lied sitting down in the seat beside the blond boy "OHHHH" naruto said nodding. With a short turn naruto slid the plate over in front of the cheesecake blond lusting uchiha" want some?" he asked **_

_**Now of course sasuke wanted some, and he wouldn't mind tasting naruto too, (if could I'd make this a lemon but I nose bleed throw the whole situation) but he couldn't show his weakness though they were both in front of him, but he fought the urge and shook his head**_

_**"No dobe I don't like cheesecake" sasuke said coolly **_

_**"Don't call me dobe teme!" naruto snapped back taking back his cheesecake" what do you have a stick up your ass? Who doesn't like cheesecake?" naruto mumbled taking another bit of cheesecake **_

_**Sasuke notice that naruto had a small bit of cheesecake on his cheek, it just sat there carelessly on the lovely tanned cheek of the blond**_

_**Sasuke was now lusting after that piece of cheesecake, he wanted it, and he wanted naruto. He wanted them both but he knew he couldn't have it.**_

_**Wait...why couldn't he? He was an Uchiha! He could get what ever he wants no matter what anyone says! Or what anyone thinks and now he was going to have his way no if ands or buts!**_

_**Slowly sasuke leaned in, he breathed in naruto sweet scent slowly easing closer to the blonds cheek**_

_**Then**_

_**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK**_

_**Sasuke's tongue graced naruto's cheek slowly taking the cheesecake with it 'MMMm soooo sweet' he said mentally pulling back from the shocked blonde. **_

_**A few moments of silence**_

_**"S-s-sasuke.what the hell did you do that for?"**_

_**Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly and smirked at the blond "I wanted a taste"**_

_**"A taste? A taste of what?" Naruto blinked blushing at the raven-haired boy**_

_**'Ah he's even more cute when he blushes' sasuke chuckled leaning in slowly to naruto ear**_

_**"A taste of my two favorite things" he whispered gently. Now naruto was confused and felt violated but he didn't mind much at all to be honest he also liked the raven so why complain?**_

_**"Wh-what are your two favorite things?" naruto asked shyly feeling the Uchiha berth on his neck "you and cheesecake" sasuke answered licking naruto earache" naruto blushed darker then before but managed a huff**_

_**"You said you didn't like cheesecake" he narrowed his eyes playfully at the Uchiha "well" sasuke smirked wrapping his arm around the blond's waist "I lied"**_

_**Later on the two walked back to sasuke or naruto house which ever you'd like in till naruto thought of something**_

_**"What do you like more me or cheese cake?"**_

_**OWARI!**_

_**Its corny I know but hell imp happy with it thank you and good night bows at the people and tips hat**_


End file.
